


[Cover Art] for "Our Souls Still in Fetters" by Cinaed

by Hamstermoon



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "Our Souls Still in Fetters" by Cinaed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Souls Still in Fetters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704560) by [Cinaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed). 



A very quick and dirty ebook cover using free clipart from openclipart.org. I usually do this when I first download a fic so I can identify it on my Kobo. Only later, once I've read it / understand it better do I make something more complicated. This time I thought the simple version worked best and I'm going to keep it.

  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/23195652@N05/36436307862/in/album-72157670248711466/)  



End file.
